


The Sandstorm

by girlfromShiKhar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mention of Physical Abuse, Romance, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, V'tosh ka'tur Vulcan - Freeform, Vulcan Sass, after STiD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromShiKhar/pseuds/girlfromShiKhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to New Vulcan to view the VCA Museum & a hike goes awry when a sandstorm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble springs from an entire story I have written (and am still writing) involving these two. Sybok is not a crazy Vulcan off on some God quest. Still a bit rebellious and believes in embracing emotion and logic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Star Trek or profit from Star Trek. If you enjoy leave me a comment or kudos.

The sandstorm had caught them unexpectedly. Sybok had led them to a small shelter, one of many that were littered throughout the valley. Louise wasn’t fond of confined spaces, but given the choice of the weather outside she would just have to deal. She was relieved to see a combined bathroom/toilet area. There was also a small chair and a platform that was clearly a place to sleep. Vulcans were if nothing else practical. Sybok sat on the bed and she took the chair.

“There’s no need for alarm,” Sybok smiled at her. He didn’t seem to be concerned with the shelter being violently buffeted by gale force winds and the lights occasionally dimming. "I'll check on weather conditions to see when this will pass,” He said taking his PADD out.

“I’m not alarmed, just a bit claustrophobic,” She replied and began to fidget nervously with the hem of her coat.

“I see. Intriguing.”

“Hardly. Intriguing would imply something that’s pleasant. This does not feel pleasant.”

“Is there anything I can do to ease your discomfort with our situation?” He didn’t look up at her as he tapped away on the screen.

“Stop the sandstorm?”

“Unfortunately I don’t have jurisdiction over atmospheric circulation.”

“I was trying to be funny.” Louise opened her bag and sifted through the contents. A bottle of water, some snack bars. Nothing to appealing, but it would have to do.

“As was I.”

“We could tell each other something about our past? It might take my mind off how damn small this place is. Get to know each other a bit more? It doesn’t have to be personal.”

“Agreeable. You may commence,” He placed his PADD to the side and waited for her to begin.

“Okay, let me see. Hmmmm…..Oh when I was little I used to sleepwalk everywhere. My parents would find me in the craziest places. Sometimes I’d wake up in the bathtub. They would often find me sitting on a chair with my feet on my brother’s bed. They even found me out on the back step of our house once in the middle of winter.”

“Somnambulism.”

“What?”

“Somnambulism. It’s a sleep disorder belonging to the Parasomnia family. Quite common in children of your species.”

“Oh, well it was a little bizarre. They never knew where they would find me in the morning. I eventually grew out of it course. I don’t do it anymore. What about you, any quirky behaviour as a child?”

“No. Vulcan children don’t exhibit “quirky behaviour” and I certainly didn’t traverse about in a state of low consciousness.” He gave her look that she often described as "Vulcan Sass".

Ignoring him she continued.

“I got lost once in a shopping facility. I was surrounded by a sea of food replicators. I was so short and it seemed like they were these tall robotic giants towering above me. I remember being scared….I think I might have even been crying when my father found me. I had a habit of wandering off and exploring.”

“Curiosity?”

“I guess I was a tad curious. Not always a good thing. I used to drive my parents crazy.” She smiled at him.

“Curiosity is the path to learning. It’s a commendable quality.”

“Try telling my parents that when they couldn’t find me for hours!! They weren’t as encouraging as you. I loved to draw and paint too, still do. I would spend hours drawing freaky aliens…ahhhhh…sorry, that was rude of me.”

“There’s no offense where none is taken. I’m alien to your species as you’re to mine.”

“I know it just seems rude to say it like that. I promise you they were never as handsome…..” Her face grew hot. She did find him attractive, but she didn’t want him to know that. Sybok didn’t seem to pick up on her slip of the tongue or he just chose to ignore it.

“The Vulcan race is, in Human terms, handsome. That would be an accurate description.”

“Well aren’t you rather full of yourself.”

“Miss Louise, I didn’t say I personally found myself to be handsome. I rarely consider my own physical appearance. I’m unaware if it’s pleasing or not.”

“You’ve never checked yourself out in a mirror?” She gave him a disbelieving look. There were mirrors all over the Embassy. Maybe they just hung them up for all the Humans that drifted through the hallways.

“No,” He flatly replied.

“I see. Well I wish I had your self-confidence.” She pulled out her notebook and rummaged for a pen.

“You don’t believe yourself to be handsome?”

“I hope not!! I’d go for adorably cute. Handsome makes me sound a little mannish.” Louise looked up to find the Vulcan had moved closer to her and was intently regarding her. “What? Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Symmetrically it’s almost perfect. Your eyes are of a pleasing shape, neither small nor overly large. The colour is unremarkable and quite common in my species. Your nose appears to have been broken at some point in your life, but it lends a character to your features. Your mouth is in proportion to the frame of your eyes and nose. There's a certain balance to your face. On some worlds such as your own you may even be referred to as beautiful,” Sybok was still studying her. The weight of his stare was making Louise uncomfortable.

“You’re making me self-conscious,” she said softly. His eyes met hers. He didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity.

“That was not my intention,” he replied.

“No, I…I… know…I’m not good with compliments.” She glanced out the window.

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“Oh great, now I feel even weirder about what just happened. Let’s just not talk.”

It was quiet between them for a while. Then he spoke.

“Kadith.”

“Huh?” Louise was finding him terribly random.

“Kadith. What is is.”

“Yes I know what it means by why are you saying it?”

“In regards to your facial features, I was merely describing what is.”

“Well thank you,” Louise smiled politely.

“I didn’t compliment you, therefore your thanks isn’t needed.”

“Okay, feeling uncomfortable again. Can we just not talk about my face, its proportions or if it was a compliment or not?”

“If you wish.” Sybok went back to his reading and she went back to finding a pen to draw with.

“Thank you,” Louise immediately shot him a look as if to tell him “don’t you dare”.

Silence descended on the shelter and neither spoke. He busied himself with correspondence and she began to sketch her hand.

"How did you injure your nose?" Sybok asked.

Louise looked down at her notebook and let out a long sigh. She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist asking about her nose. Her childhood wasn’t any easy thing to talk about, especially to a Vulcan. Their children were considered blessings, not punching bags. Louise just hoped he didn’t see her in a different light if she opened up to him.

"I apologize. I don’t wish to for you to discuss something that’s painful."

"No, it’s fine. If you must know I wasn’t picking my toys up quick enough. My mother hit me. She broke my nose. I was seven. That’s how discipline was dealt out in my family. See this imperfect nose.” She pointed at the small bump on her bridge. “This is why I have never been “referred to” as beautiful back home.”

More silence.

“I believe they say on Earth “beauty is in the eye of the beholder”. Could it be you haven’t met such a person who sees this quality in you?”

"My track record with men isn’t very good."

"You have a log for men?" Sybok raised both eyebrows. Louise laughed at his shocked expression.

"No. God no!! That’s not what I meant, it’s a saying. It means I don’t have the best taste in men. I choose terrible guys.” He immediately seemed less horrified.

"Perhaps you should make a more thorough assessment of your needs. A spreadsheet of sorts.”

"How very Vulcan."

"Logic is useful in some instances. What do you desire in a male?" Louise could tell she had his complete and utter attention now and there was no getting out of compiling a verbal list for him. She found it a little odd that the Vulcan Minister would be so interested in her likes and dislikes in men.

"Let’s see……I would like someone who is kind, compassionate….ummmm…..faithful, that’s a definite. I’ve been with a guy who cheated all the time. I couldn’t go through that again. Good sense of humour. Someone who’s willing to go into battle for me. Guys don’t do that anymore, sometimes it’s nice to be taken care of. Employed, always a plus. Has a good sense of self. Supports my career. I’m telling you, it’s near enough impossible to find a man like this. At least I haven’t discovered him." Louise could tell he was in deep thought. Sybok always tilted his head slightly when he contemplating something. "Am I boring you?" She smiled.

“Not at all. I was calculating the percentages of finding such a person. I believe your wants and needs are a solid foundation for procuring a satisfactory mate.”

"Percentages please?" She had to hear this. Hopefully it was a high number.

"I calculate them at 98.9%."

"Well that’s hopeful, thank you Minister. Now, what about you?"

"I have no bond-mate.”

"I know that, but what do you look for in a woman?"

"I don’t look." She could literally see his Vulcan mask of no emoting going up across his face. He’d also replied quickly to her question. A little too quickly in her opinion.

“You don’t look? There must be someone?”

“Why would I disclose such information to you?” He broke eye contact. Most unusual for him.

 _(GOTCHA!)_  Louise thought to herself triumphantly.

“I knew it! Who is she? Does she work at the Embassy? Is she here on Vulcan?” Sybok didn’t seem like a guy who would date, let alone have a crush on someone.

"Yes."

"Wait….what…yes to the first part or the last part? You’re being rather evasive for a Vulcan you know."

"I won’t speak about it any further." He went back to working on his PADD.

"Does she know?"

"You are incorrigible Miss Louise.” Sybok looked out the window and then glanced back over at her. “It looks like the storm is abating.”

_(Nice try Mr Vulcan)_

If anything the storm had picked up ferocity. It wasn’t abating anywhere, anytime soon. ”Don’t change the subject. I want details,” She eyed him like a woman on a mission.

"You won’t be getting details."

"You’re no fun. Are you dating her?”

"No, I’m not "dating" her. She is unaware of my intentions.”

“All those lunches we’ve shared and you never said anything. Just listened to me ramble on like a crazy person.”

"I enjoy our time together. You do have a predisposition to “ramble”, but it isn’t unpleasant.”

"Is she Vulcan?"

"She’s female." Sybok smiled slightly. She was apparently amusing him now, that or he was enjoying teasing her with snippets of vague information.

"Ohhhhh, the plot thickens."

"There isn’t a plot." Sybok rolled his eyes.

"Hmmmmmm, well….she must be a VERY remarkable Vulcan, female what-have-you. When are you going to make your move?"

"Make my move? Unclear."

"Let your intentions be known. Tell her how you feel.”

"When the time is suitable, I see no hurry to do so."

"Well you’re a cool cucumber." She stifled a yawn. Sybok looked confused at her statement. His brows knitted together. Louise knew he was trying to understand what relation chilled fruit from the gourd family had to do with his attraction towards a woman.

“You require rest; the hour is late.”

“I guess you’re right. It’s been a long day. I’d still like to know about this mystery woman of yours.”

"There’s no mystery involved Louise. Now come, you may lean against me. It’ll grow cold as the night progresses. Your warmth will be agreeable.”

“Are you sure? What about the whole touching business?” She was unsure about this. Snuggling up to her boss was a little out of the ordinary though had its appeal.

“I’m more then capable of shielding myself from your thoughts and you from mine.”

“Well you’re my Supervisor. This could be considered most inappropriate back on Earth,” Louise smiled sweetly at him and moved over to where he was. If he were a Deltan or Orion she might have thought twice about his suggestion. However Vulcan’s weren’t known for their Casanova tendencies.

“Louise I assure you I’ll be able to resist your Human charms.”

“Hmmmm, not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!”

“It was meant as neither.”

Sybok moved over on the sleeping platform. He leaned against the wall with legs stretched out in front. She slid up next to him. It felt like a first date to Louise, they didn't know where to put their arms and it was all just ridiculously awkward. They eventually settled into a position that was comfortable for each other. She rested her head on his chest and Sybok placed his arm around her without any romantic intention. He was careful to make sure his fingertips made no contact with her body by forming a loose fist with his hand. She discovered he wasn’t the warmest person to exchange body heat with. He was far cooler than her and it seemed his offer to cosy up had been self-serving. He’d often mentioned his dislike for colder environments. Louise had become his Human electric blanket so to speak. He continued to read his PADD and compose emails.

"I’ll find out who she is," she said barely awake.

"No doubt you’ll incessantly pester me over the coming weeks," he replied. "Please rest Louise. We have a long walk back to my home tomorrow morning. I’ll stay awake to make sure no harm comes to us throughout the night."

Louise closed her eyes at his promise. She knew he would keep her safe. The wind had almost a rhythmic sound to it and was lulling her to sleep. She was just on that twilight where the dream world and real world blurred together indistinguishable from each other. She wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but felt the barest of touches to her face. Cool and gentle. Calmness followed the contact and then she heard him. He didn’t speak out loud. It was if his voice was within her. 

“Vaksurik du itisha.”

She needed to remember this, but she rarely recalled her dreams the next day. If it was real or imaginary she liked how it felt or more importantly how he felt.

**+++++**

**Vaksurik du itisha**   - You are beautiful

 


End file.
